LOST
by LSA Smith
Summary: [EXO/CHANBAEK] Baekhyun sangat panik, dan Chanyeol tak pernah sadar apa yang sedang terjadi / Oneshot / Based on Tumblr's prompt / Shounen Ai BoyXBoy BoysLove / Buat camilan gengs :D


Sebagai mahasiswa biasa Baekhyun terkadang memang membutuhkan uang lebih untuk keperluan tiba-tiba, apalagi ditambah jika dia tinggal jauh dari rumah. Dan karena sahabatnya yang _hits_ dan luar biasa kaya, Kyungsoo, akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun ke 22 nya dengan mewah, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Bayang-bayang sisa uang direkening yang tempo hari ia lihat setelah membayar biaya semester membuatnya takut memegang kartu kredit. Dia tak punya cukup uang untuk membelikan Kyungsoo hadiah—meski sahabatnya itu bilang jika tak perlu hadiah. Ia tahu Kyungsoo menginginkan sebuah jaket sialan berharga sama dengan uang saku Baekhyun selama 3 bulan.

Akhirnya mengorbankan waktu bersantainya, Baekhyun mengajukan lamaran ke sebuah tempat wisata klasik dikota tempatnya tinggal

* * *

 _ **EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction**_

LOST _**By**_ _LSA Smith_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _:_ _ **Chanyeol**_ _dan_ _ **Baekhyun**_ _saling memiliki,_ _ **LSA**_ _dan_ _ **plot cerita**_ _juga saling memiliki_

 _ **Awas**_ _: Ini sok serius_

 _ **Panjang**_ _: satu kali makan ;)_

 _ **A/N :**_

" _Nemu prompt di tumblr. Niatnya ngelucu, tapi ga tahu lah jadinya kaya begini. Silakan dinikmati._

 _/bow/_ _"_

* * *

 _CORN MAZE_

Ya... Labirin jagung

Dia memanfaatkan ingatannya yang bagus sebagai pengawas tower dan regu penyelamat. Beruntung pekerjaan ini hanya memakan waktu akhir pekannya. Bekerja ditempat itu sudah Baekhyun anggap sebagai pengisi _weekend_ yang cocok—lagipula boss nya setuju untuk memberinya gaji per minggu

 _So, everything perfect_

Ia juga mendapat banyak pengalaman baru disana, seperti memarahi pengunjung yang menerabas dinding labirin, menyelamatkan sekumpulan anak-anak labil yang menangis kebingungan ditengah labirin, hingga membantu pengunjung yang kehilangan temannya.

Hingga suatu hari ... ia mengalami hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Akhir pekan itu adalah pekan ke-4 nya bekerja, ia sudah menerima gaji per-minggunya dan kurang 1 pekan sebelum uangnya cukup untuk membeli hadiah.

Siang itu ia baru saja tiba dan bersiap di pos jaga barat. Di sini ia hanya harus mengamati pengunjung yang baru saja masuk. Hingga 2 jam setelahnya, tak ada kejadian berarti. Hanya ada sekitar 10 pengunjung yang masuk siang ini, dan yang paling Baekhyun ingat adalah seorang pemuda seusianya dengan fashion _hitz_ seperti Kyungsoo. Dari atas kepala sampai yang diinjak kaki semua _branded_. Pemuda itu mulai memainkan ponselnya setelah berbelok 25 tikungan dan membentur 2 jalan buntu.

"Baekhyun, bisa kau gantikan aku di pos timur ?"

Suara handy-talkie membuatnya kaget, ia segera menyahut, "Chen? Baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan memberitahu Heechul- _ssi_..."

Baekhyun segera menuju _stall_ manager diluar pos jaganya. "Heechul- _ssi_ , Chen memintaku menggantikannya. Siapa yang akan jaga disini ?" tanyanya. Heechul mengangguk paham, "Iya, barusan dia juga menghubungiku. Tak masalah, Jisoo bisa menggantikanmu sementara sampai Donghyuk datang. Kau bisa ke pos timur sekarang."

Pos timur dimanageri Doojoon, pria itu menyapa Baekhyun sambil membrikan satu botol isotonik dan 2 camilan. Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk bertanya, "Doojoon- _ssi_ , kenapa Chen tiba-tiba minta digantikan ?"

Doojoon tertawa keras sambil menunjuk mesin minuman otomatis, "Dia sakit perut karena salah minum. Dia tak biasanya minum minuman kacang hijau.". Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan tawa, "Ah baiklah, aku akan segera berjaga."

Pos Timur adalah pintu keluar, pekerjaan disini sedikit lebih sibuk dibanding pos barat. Kebanyakan operator disini harus mengarahkan pengunjung yang sudah panik tak bisa keluar. Radius 200 m dari pintu keluar bisa terasa jauh karena terlalu lelah dan kebingungan melihat dinding jagung labirin.

Tak banyak yang terjadi, Baekhyun tadi hanya mengarahkan 3 gadis pengunjung dan selain itu semua baik-baik saja.

Jam dinding dipos jaganya menunjuk pukul 08.24 pm, Doojoon masuk dan memberitahunya jika pukul 08.45 pm semua pengunjung harus sudah keluar.

"Kita tutup lebih awal. Sepertinya Jaejoong- _ssi_ akan mengumpulkan semua pekerja untuk acara khusus."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, menit selanjutnya ia melihat sepasang kekasih bisa keluar dari labirin itu dengan selamat sentausa. Ia segera menyampaikan pemberitahuan.

"Selamat malam para pengunjung. Saya penjaga Baekhyun-Byun dari Pos Timur akan menyampaikan pengumuman. Hari ini kami akan tutup lebih awal, sehingga pengunjung semua diharapkan keluar pada pukul 08.45. pm. Jika anda mengalami kesulitan segera tembakan pistol warna yang diberikan di pintu masuk. Penjaga kami akan segera menemui anda dan membantu untuk keluar. Sekian pengumuman dari kami. Terima kasih."

Doojoon mengetuk pintu masuk pos saat Baekhyun baru saja menjauh dari microphone.

"Baek, kau akan jadi koordinator utama hari ini. Heechul-ssi sudah pulang lebih dahulu. Jadi semua cctv akan menyambung ke komputer mu. Kau bisa mengarahkan penjaga dari pos lain untuk membantu pengunjung. Ku serahkan semua padamu."

Mulut Baekhyun menganga,

Tunggu... Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menjadi Koordinator. Biasanya jika bukan Heechul- _ssi_ , ada Jisoo atau Jinhwan yang menjadi Koordinator.

 **Dor !**

 **Dor !**

Tembakan warna 2 kali terdengar ditempat berbeda, Baekhyun segera kembali fokus dan memperhatikan 3 layar LCD didepannya.

"Baiklah, untuk 2 pengunjung yang barusan menembakan pistol warna. Mohon jangan berpindah dari tempat anda sekarang. Penjaga kami akan segera menuju tempat anda masing-masing. Terima kasih." Baekhyun mematikan Microphone dan berbicara diHT nya,

"Pos Selatan ! Untuk penjaga pos selatan, mohon mengirim 2 penjaga untuk 2 pengunjung yang ada diradius pos. Pengunjung pertama, ada di titik 3,4R ditikungan. 3 gadis dengan celana jeans dan jersey baseball. Pengunjung 2, 4 anak sekolah menengah dengan ransel di titik 3,8E dijalur lurus. Mohon segera turun membantu mereka."

Baekhyun mengklik 2 tampilan CCTV untuk memantau 2 pengunjung barusan, HT nya kembali berbunyi,

"Disini Junhwe di pos selatan. Aku dan Minho akan sudah turun dari pos. Kami segera menemui pengunjung. Thanks Baekhyun."

Tak lama Baekhyun bisa melihat jika Minho sudah bersama dengan Pengunjung ke-2. Baekhyun baru saja akan menghela nafas lega saat menatap jam dinding yang menunjuk pukul 08.36 pm.

"Ah, aku harus mengecek untuk yang terakhir sebelum tutup."

3 menit ia habiskan untuk memeriksa CCTV, dan ia mendapati 2 penjaga dan 7 pengunjung sudah ada diradius Pos Timur untuk keluar. Baekhyun hampir mematikan HT nya dan berkemas saat ia mendapati seseorang berpindah dari satu CCTV ke CCTV lain—dengan kata lain orang itu berlarian dilabirin.

Astaga ya tuhan !

Baekhyun baru sadar, sejak tadi ia melihat para pengunjung keluar ia tak melihat pemuda kekinian yang menggunakan snapback tadi.

Ia melihat lebih teliti kelakuan pemuda itu.

Pemuda tinggi itu tampak berbelok serampangan dan berjalan tak tentu arah didalam sana. Berita buruknya ia berada ditengah labirin, dan sialnya ia terlalu fokus pada _smartphone_.

"Dasar sialan..." umpat Baekhyun. Ia segera menyalakan _microphone_ , "Hoi ! Kau yang memakai snapback dan berjaket merah-hitam ! ! Diam ditempatmu atau aku dan tempat ini tak akan peduli jika kau tak bisa keluar semalaman !" umpat Baekhyun kasar.

Tampak di CCTV anak itu berhenti dan mendongak melihat sekeliling kebingungan. Tak lama ia segera berbalik dan berlari—sayangnya bukan kearah timur. Baekhyun sebal luar biasa. Ia segera menyambar ponselnya, jaket jaga, dan tongkat pemukul untuk berjaga. Pengunjung sialan itu benar-benar membuatnya sebal, Baekhyun ingin segera pulang sekarang !

Dipintu keluar ia berpapasan dengan Junhwe, Minho dan 7 pengunjung tadi.

"Oh Baekhyun, kau mau kemana ? Bukannya waktunya tutup—OI ! ! Kenapa kau membawa pemukul ?!" pekikan Minho diabaikan.

Terima kasih atas ingatannya yang tajam dan otaknya yang pintar, Baekhyun berlari secara lancar melewati setiap tikungan dan tiba ditengah labirin. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mengklik aplikasi gps khusus dari perusahaannya. Aplikasi ini akan menunjukan ada tidaknya pengunjung didalam labirin.

Baekhyun bersyukur pengunjung itu hanya berjarak 200m darinya. Ia segera melewati beberapa belokan—

"ARGH ! ! Sialan !"

Suara teriakan sukses membuat Baekhyun panik setengah mati.

Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada pengunjung itu ?

Mau semarah apapun Baekhyun, ia tetap harus memprioritaskan keselamatan pengunjung.

"Hey ! Kau baik-baik saja ?!" teriak Baekhyun. Suara angin menelan teriakannya, gemirisik daun jagung hanya menambah panik Baekhyun.

Ia segera berlari sesuai jalan—

 **BRUKK ! !**

—hanya untuk menabrak sebuah tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Sialannya ia terhuyung dan terpeleset daun jagung yang lepas.

Hasilnya, ia sukses terjerembab.

"Aduh kakiku !" pekiknya.

Orang yang tabrak-pengunjung yang sejak tadi dicarinya langsung berjongkok dan melepas satu earphone ditelinganya.

"Hey maaf, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Baekhyun meringis sambil menyentuh pergelangan kakinya, namun ia masih bisa menjawab jelas.

"Tak masalah, mungkin terkilir sedikit. Yang penting sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini sebelum semua lampu mati dan kita terjebak." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berdiri.

Sayangnya, ia lagi-lagi terhuyung. Bedanya, kini si pemuda siap siaga menerima tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"Hey hey, _easy cowboy_... kau terkilir, dan yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita menangani itu dulu. Jangan bergerak !"

Si pemuda mendudukan Baekhyun, dan menyibakan jeans yang Baekhyun pakai hingga betis. Ia menurunkan kaos kaki dan bahkan melepaskan spatu Baekhyun.

"Hey ! Apa yang kau—"

"Diamlah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk. Akan coba ku pijat, semoga membaik."

Benar saja, pemuda itu memijat pelan pergelangan kaki Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba lampu yang terpasang diatas hamparan labirin jagung itu mati.

ASTAGA BAGAIMANA BISA BAEKHYUN LUPA JIKA LAMPU DISINI DI SET OTOMATIS ?!

Pasti Jaejoong- _ssi_ sudah mengaturnya

"Sialan, sepertinya kita harus keluar sekarang." Pemuda tadi langsung berjongkok dan membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Cepat naik kepunggungku. Akan lebih cepat jika aku membawamu lari."

 _Kenapa kesan nya seperti dia akan menculik Baekhyun sih ?_

Karena terdesak perasaan takut gelap dan takut kena marah manager, akhirnya Baekhyun menaiki punggung tegap itu dengan cepat.

"Baiklah dipersimpangan depan, kita harus belok k—"

"Diam aku tahu. Pegangan yang erat dan nyalakan senternya kedepan, aku akan berlari."

Baekhyun dibuat takjub bukan main karena pemuda itu sudah lebih dari sekedar hafal akan jalan dilabirin.

Lalu ... kenapa tadi dia berlarian seperti orang kehilangan arah ?

"Tahan sebentar ya, 2 menit lagi kita sampai." Nafas pemuda itu jelas terdengar terengah, namun ia tetap menggendong Baekhyun dan berlari.

Baekhyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dileher pemuda itu, ingin memberi spasi untuk bernafas, namun tanganya ditahan.

"Tetap pegangan... aku tak mau kau jatuh." Bisiknya pelan. Baekhyun sukses merona. Ia menyembunyikan muka dibahu lebar itu,

Astaga pemuda ini keren sekali, bau parfumnya juga maskulin—

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun merapatkan muka keleher si pemuda, terbuai dan merasa jika kelelahannya hari ini lenyap seketika.

"Oh itu Chanyeol ! ! Hoi ! Dasar menyusahkan !"

Baekhyun langsung mendongak kaget dan membuat pemuda yang menggendongnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Beruntung ia segera mendekat kedinding gerbang pintu keluar.

Pemuda itu berjongkok, memberi kode jika Baekhyun bisa turun.

"Baiklah, kau baik-baik saja kan ?" tanyanya sambil kembali memeriksa kaki Baekhyun.

"Tak masalah... yang penting..." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke Heechul-ssi dan Junhwe yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Maaf Heechul- _sii_ , tadi aku menjemput pengunjung ini dan jatuh—"

"Maaf _hyung_ , tadi aku memakai earphone. Jadi tidak mendengar pemberitahuan."

Nada kasual si pemuda pada Heechul membuat Baekhyun kaget, ia menatap 2 orang itu bingung. Heechul yang sadar langsung menjelaskan,

"Ah Baekhyun maaf, anak bodoh ini adalah adik _sajangnim_. Lain kali jika dia datang biarkan saja—anggap saja tak terlihat. Ngomong-ngomong , bagaimana lukamu ? kau butuh tumpangan untuk pulang ke asrama ?"

Baekhyun semakin mengernyit, "Tunggu... dia... adik _sajangnim_ ? Dia sangat hafal—"

"Tentu saja, aku yang membantu desain labirin ini..." sahut si pemuda. Baekhyun masih dalam ketidak percayaannya. Heechul langsung memutuskan sepihak,

"Baiklah, Junhwe kau bisa pulang sekarang. Biar Baekhyun pulang bersama Chanyeol. Maaf membuatmu tertahan disini..."

Junhwe melempar satu pandangan pensaran ke Baekhyun sebelum segera berlari menjauh.

"Aku juga akan pergi sekarang. Chanyeol, pastikan Baekhyun pulang dan lukanya terawat. Awas kau akan ku adukan pada kakakmu !"

Dan dengan itu Heechul lenyap bersama mobil merahnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melongo.

"Eum, jadi... aku akan mengantarmu dan merawat kakimu... ngomong-ngomong..." pemuda itu menghadap Baekhyun dan menyodorkan tangan.

"Kenalkan, aku Chanyeol. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu hari ini..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum minta maaf. Baekhyun membalas jabatan tangan itu,

"Aku Baekhyun. Tak masalah, aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu harus mengantarku pulang..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tanpa aba-aba ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dari tanah.

Mendapati dirinya digendong secara _bridal_ jelas membuat merona. Baekhyun berbisik,

"Astaga... a-aku bisa berjalan hingga mobilmu..."

Chanyeol menggeleng keras, "Tidak ! Aku tak mau kakimu semakin bengkak..."

Baekhyun menunggu lanjutan kalimat itu dengan hati berdebar. Namun hingga mereka sampai dimobil Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saja.

Pintu penumpang depan dibuka , Baekhyun didudukan rapi. Chanyeol tersenyum makin tampan, ia mengecup hidung Baekhyun cepat,

"Aku tak pernah keberatan jika diminta untuk menggendong laki-laki menawan sepertimu"

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya bisa meringkuk didekat jendela sambil tersenyum malu.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol, jika kau sehafal itu... kenapa tadi kau berlarian tak jelas dilabirin ?"

"Oh itu, aku sedang memainkan Pokemon Go. Biasanya aku bisa dapat 4 monster—Awww ! ! Astaga baekhyun jangan menjambakku ! Oii ! ! aku sedang menyetir ! !"

 **OMAKE END**

* * *

 **LSA's cuap-cuap** : Hallo semua, ini silakan dibuat camilan

Semoga ga kesedak pas baca karena typo nya mungkin ada yang nyelinep/?

Btw, ada yang mau versi horror nya FF ini ?

Thanks for reading and your review ;)

One review save one life

/dikata donor darah/

 **Tertanda,**

 **LSA (** _ **selalu**_ **) Smith**


End file.
